CYGNUS
by Daun Momiji
Summary: Tentang cygnus, dan kebohongan dalam keindahannya. BINWOO fanfic! ASTRO fanfic


**CYGNUS**

 **(Kebiadaban angsa & Cinta Zeus)**

 **Story by**

 **Daun Momiji**

Warning: typo dan antek-anteknya adalah bagian dari keindahan hidup.

(ini dalil orang males ngedit)

Yo! Bersyukurlah sekolah saya full day *.*

Binwoo fanfiction. Kalau lo mau muntah abis baca ini ff, gue gak tanggung jawab. Kalau lo jadi sayang sama gue abis baca ini ff, gue juga sayang kok sama lo.

 **Dan kalau lo mau bunuh gue abis baca ini ff, izinin gue sungkeman dulu yehet! Gue belum ngerasain nikah tjoy!**

 **Dapat menyebabkan kecintaan akut terhadap penulisnya #Eh**

 **Abaikan!**

 **Gue mau ngejelasin jawaban dari pertanyaan Moon Bin di fanfic ASTRO. Tapi ceritanya beda. Jangan berharap ini sequel. Inget, gue Cuma ngejelasin maksud dari pertanyaan Moon Bin! Berati akan ada 3, karena yang dua itu jawabannya satu. Tapi ujungnya suka-suka gue sih #ditimpuk kaleng.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **0~0~0~0**

Cha Eunwoo menutup bukunya usai menyelesaikan barisan kata dalam lembaran terakhir yang menunjukkan angka 124 di sudut kanan bawah. Pemilik manik mata dengan iris sewarna malam dan rambut sehitam arang itu mendongak, menatap langit musim panas yang menyajikan pemandangan gemerlap jutaan bintang yang saling mengerling satu sama lain.

Ada sang pemburu -orion-, ada mahkota utara -cassiopeia-, ada layang-layang, ada taurus, dan masih banyak lagi bentuk rasi bintang yang tidak bisa Eunwoo terka. Pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu mengukir sebuah senyum di bibir ketika menemukan sebuah rasi bintang yang menarik perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini.

Cygnus.

Rasi bintang yang terlihat sangat indah, berupa angsa yang tengah melebarkan sayangnya di angkasa. Ya, angsa yang sangat cantik.

"Kau tahu Bin-ah, aku mengingat kata-kata menarik dari buku yang baru saja aku baca." Eunwoo berucap. Ia mengerling ke arah meja belajar di samping tempat tidur, tepat kepada pemuda lain yang tengah berkutat dengan laptop yang menampilkan halaman Ms. Word.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Eunwoo kembali menatap langit yang diselimuti malam. Ia tatap lamat-lamat rasi bintang cygnus yang masih berpendar dengan indah, seolah tengah menghiburnya. Eunwoo mengabaikan fakta tentang mitologi dibalik keindahan Cygnus.

 _"Bunga yang tumbuh di padang tandus, siapa yang peduli? Salju yang jatuh di puncak gunung, siapa yang akan melihat?..."_

Eunwoo melirik Moon Bin di meja belajar. Gerakan tangan pemuda disana tidak lagi menimbulkan suara berisik, berhenti dari menyentuh tombol-tombol huruf dan angka. Eunwoo tahu itu artinya Moon Bin mendengarkan.

" _Kupu-kupu yang menyesap nektar bunga beracun, siapa yang akan menyembuhkannya? Kupu-kupu itu hanya akan terjatuh lalu mati di dalam kesendirian..."_

" _...dan kepedihan dari luka tak kasat mata yang menghancurkan tubuhnya. Perlahan namun meyakinkan."_

Eunwoo menutup matanya, membiarkan angin malam menyentuh tubuhnya yang terdiam di ambang jendela, duduk menekuk lutut dan bersandar pada bingkai kayu. Begitu banyak hal yang mengusik pikirannya. Karena itu, ia hanya diam ketika sebuah sentuhan membawa kehangatan semu -kehangatan yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh dirinya sendiri dan mulai memudar- melingkari tubuhnya, membawanya bersandar kepada sesuatu yang lain, sandaran yang lebih nyaman dari bingkai kayu jendela bercat cokelat kamar Moon Bin. Tubuh pemilik kamar itu sendiri. Tubuh Moon Bin.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, Eunwoo-ya."

Eunwoo membuka matanya. Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman, tetapi matanya menyiratkan kehampaan. Seperti kelamnya langit malam di musim dingin. Ada luka, dan ada kata-kata yang tersangkut di ujung lidah, tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan mudah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang salah." Karenanya, mengucapkan kebohongan adalah yang terbaik. Setidaknya benar menurut Eunwoo. Berbohong akan lebih baik untuk dilakukan saat ini daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan saling menyalahkan berujung caci maki dan kata-kata menyakitkan yang akan menimbulkan bekas.

Untuknya tentu saja.

Akan menjadi luka baru di atas luka yang sebelumnya bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh baik-baik saja.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Semuanya memang salahku, Bin-ah."

 **0~0~0~0**

"Kau pernah mendengar cerita tentang legenda di balik rasi bintang?" Eunwoo mendengar teman-teman fakultasnya berbicara di bagian pojok kelas. Ada beberapa anak perempuan yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan seru. Salah satu diantara mereka menarik perhatian Eunwoo.

"Ada satu legenda yang menurutku sangat menyedihkan." Salah satu dari mereka menyondongkan tubuh, memulai pembicaraan dengan sangat menarik.

"Rasi bintang Cygnus. Angsa."

"Menyedihkannya?"

Satu tatapan tertangkap Eunwoo tengah memberinya hinaan yang tersirat.

"Kalian tahu kan, bahwa Zeus dan Hera itu saling mencintai? Yang aku tahu, Zeus memang mudah sekali terpikat oleh wanita. Dia adalah orang yang senang mengumbar cinta, padahal dia sudah memiliki Hera yang sempurna. Suatu hari, Zeus jatuh cinta kepada ratu Sparta yang sudah bersuami. Zeus akhirnya berubah menjadi angsa dan mendekati ratu Sparta itu, membuatnya jatuh cinta."

"Dimana bagian menyedihkannya?"

"Aku mengasihani Hera yang menjadi tokoh antagonis hanya karena ia sangat mencintai Zeus."

Eunwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari kelompok perempun di sana ke arah pintu yang lebar sedari tadi. Ada sosok Moon Bin disana tengah melangkah lengkap dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Chagiya! Ayo kita pulang!"

Eunwoo mengukir senyuman tipis ke arah daun-daun pohon maple di luar sana yang berwarna hijau. Musim panas tengah menyambangi Korea, dan Eunwoo menyukainya. Anggap saja begitu. Jadikan itu alasan baginya tersenyum.

Senyum yang bahkan tidak berasal dari hatinya. Hatinya yang membusuk bersama luka.

Kisah Zeus tadi, Eunwoo mengetahuinya dengan baik. Eunwoo bahkan menghapalnya di luar kepala.

Ada usapan lembut di kepala yang membawa tatapannya kembali dari pemandangan di luar jendela. Pelakunya duduk di samping, memberikan senyumannya yang meneduhkan.

"Merasa terluka, Eunwoo-ya?"

Eunwoo menatapnya lama. Lama sekali sampai matanya terasa perih dan pandangannya mengabur. Tapi tangan di kepalanya kembali mengusap lembut, membuat rasa bersalah itu semakin menjalari hati.

"Maaf, Jinwoo-hyung."

Park Jinwoo -Jin Jin, biasa ia dipanggil- tetap mengukir senyumannya, enggan untuk menghapuskannya atau Eunwoo akan semakin terluka. Ia tatap sekitar, ruangan yang sebelumnya ramai menjadi kosong, hanya tersisa mereka berdua.

"Kau tahu Eunwoo-ya, aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi." Jin Jin memulai pembicaraan kembali. Kedua tangannya terkulai di samping tubuh -gestur bahwa ia tidak sedang memulai pembicaraan serius-. Ia tatap papan tulis di depan sana, penuh akan tulisan yang membuat matanya sakit. Ia bukan dari jurusan ini.

Ia menghela napas.

"Dia, maksudku Moon Bin berbeda darimu, dari kita sebelumnya. Orang yang seperti itu akan kembali ke awal, sebelum dia menjadi seperti kita. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu."

Eunwoo tahu itu. Karenanya ia menyesal sudah dibutakan untuk sesaat, dan setiap kali ia melihat Jin Jin, penyesalannya berubah menjadi rasa bersalah yang tidak pernah berujung. Ia tatap laki-laki yang pernah dicintainya dan sangat mencintainya itu, lantas tergelak.

"Kau benar hyung. Bahkan dalam legenda pun, Zeus tetap kembali kepada Hera setelah ia bosan dengan cinta palsu yang tidak sengaja ditemukannya."

Jin Jin terdiam mendengar tawa sumbang itu, sama sekali tidak berniat menghentikannya.

"Zeus dan Hera adalah dewa, bagaimana bisa Zeus mengorbankan keagungannya hanya untuk ratu Sparta yang hanya seorang manusia?"

Jin Jin menoleh ke arah Eunwoo, hanya untuk melihat air mata yang yang terjatuh begitu mnyedihkan.

"Aku menyesal, Jinwoo-hyung."

 **THE END**

 **A/N: halloooooooooo!**

 **Gue balik yo! Kenapa gue update cepet? Because ini adalah hari Sabtu dan sekolah gue full day! Yeay!**

 **Alasan lainya, ceritanya gue nyari-nyari fanfic BinWoo, tapi yang gue temuin kebanyakan EunBin. Bukannya gak suka, gue sih pro uke!Eunwoo. gue gak bisa bayangin aa Bin gue yang bangsadh itu jadi uke. Gak bisa, imajinasi gue ternodai.**

 **Gue nemu fanfic Binwoo, tapi yang gue gak srek. Gue suka Binwoo, gue suka Eunwoo yang manja, tapi tetep dalam standar manjanya cowok.**

 **Oke, kenapa gue jadi curhat?**

 ***abaikan.**

 **Intinya, ff Binwoo itu langka dan terancam punah. Jadi, sebagai fans yang baik, gue harus melestarikan fanfic mereka.**

 **Ada yang mau protes kenapa Jin Jin nyempil disana?**

 **Atau ada yang mau tahu siapa yang dipanggil chagiya sama Bin?**

 **Bayangin aja itu gue #ditimpikaquakacangkuacipermen**

 **Total cerita yang do'ain aja bakal gue bikin ke depannya ada 3 sama ini.**

 **-Cygnus (kebiadaban angsa dan Cinta Zeus**

 **-Keangkuhan Cassiopeia, di ff sebelumnya gue malah ngetik andromeda**

 **-Paus hukuman**

 **Terima saran, kritikan bahkan cacian.**

 **Dollar apa lagi**

 **Thanks buat yang udah review di ff sebelumnya dan sebelumnya . aku cinta kalian!**

 **Salam tjintah**

 **Daun Momiji**


End file.
